Before rolling a metal body, such as an iron ingot, it must be heated to about 1200.degree. C. This is done in reheating chambers through which the bodies pass, the heat being created by heavy-duty burners. The burners typically run on coke gas or fuel oil, and consume enormous amounts of whatever combustible they are using. Hence operating such a system is extremely expensive.